


Pensamentos

by Harry_Fado



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, POV Justin Taylor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin pensa sobre tudo de bom que aconteceu com ele durante esses anos todos, antes de ir para New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensamentos

**_-“Brian e eu resolvemos não nos casarmos, mas será que eu realmente quero deixar o homem que amo aqui em Pittsburgh e ir pra Nova York? Ou devo convidá-lo para vir comigo? De qualquer forma, ele não iria vir comigo, nem se quisesse. Tem sua empresa Kinnetik pra comandar! Mas, será que ele não poderia abrir uma Kinnetik lá em Nova York? Não sei. Podemos um dia tentar!”._ **

**Eu não sei o que esta por vir, não sabia que sentiria tanta falta do Brian. Não sei se devo ir ou ficar. Eu sabia que de alguma forma, eu e Brian talvez acabássemos nunca mais nos vendo. Ou que algum de nós se cansasse de ficar indo de lá pra cá, de cá pra lá. Mas eu queria tentar. Queria estar com o amor da minha vida, o tempo todo. Queria poder estar com a pessoa que amo e ser feliz com ela, ter um bom trabalho em Nova York, (um trabalho no qual eu nem sei ainda qual será) mas eu queria tentar. Queria ir adiante com o plano, e as palavras de Brian me ajudaram a seguir com tudo.**

**_\- “Você conseguiu, se tornou o melhor homossexual que você possivelmente poderia ser!”._ **

**Eu só queria congelar aquele momento, como também queria congelar o momento em que Brian dizia que me amava.**

**_\- “Quando soube o que aconteceu, tentei ligar no seu celular, mas não respondia (explosão na Babylon). Eu estava tão assustado. Tudo o que eu pensava era: Por favor, não deixe que nada aconteça a ele. Eu te amo. Eu te amo!”._ **

**Ou o momento em que Brian me pediu em casamento. Ou o momento da declaração que Brian fez para mim.**

**_\- “Eu sou, sem dúvida, o pior candidato vivo para se casar. Mas, inversamente, essa também é a razão pela qual sou o melhor candidato._ ** **_– E como é isso?_ ** **_– Por que tão fortemente como fui contra a idéia, agora que eu a apoio, eu estou ferventemente e apaixonadamente comprometido._ ** **_\- E o que o fez mudar de idéia?_ ** **_– Finalmente encontrei um bom motivo para fazer isso._ ** **_– E qual é esse bom motivo?_ ** **_– Provar a pessoa que amo o quanto eu o amo. Que eu daria qualquer coisa, eu faria qualquer coisa, eu seria qualquer coisa, para fazê-lo feliz!”._ **

**Estes momentos eu nunca esquecerei! Não importa onde maldito lugar eu esteja. Como Brian disse a mim na primeira noite em que fizemos amor.**

**_\- “Quero que você se lembre disso pra sempre. Não importa com quem você esteja. Estarei sempre com você.”._ **

**Quem diria que o que ele disse realmente aconteceria? Eu digo, aconteceu. Depois daquela noite, ele não saíra da minha cabeça. Seu nome era como algo que eu devia venerar. Era algo que eu sabia que nunca iria esquecer. E não esqueci, até hoje, eu ainda lembro-me dos beijos, lembro que ainda o sentia na manhã seguinte, lembro que ele me fazia amá-lo mais e mais. Brian Kinney me amava? Sim, mas não tinha coragem o bastante pra dizer, não gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos verdadeiros. Ou estava com medo, realmente, nunca irei saber; quem sabe um dia eu descubro a verdadeira razão!**

**Tenho certeza de que quando eu estiver em Nova York, à primeira coisa que irei fazer, vai ser ligar para o Brian e dizer o que eu acho de lá. Quero compartilhar a sensação de um mundo novo, com ele! Um mundo fabuloso que eu não esperava conhecer, pelo menos não tão cedo...**

**Lembrei-me vagamente do baile de formatura, não me lembro totalmente, só de algumas coisas, o resto foi o que me contaram. Quando eu e Brian dançamos uma musica que ele resolveu chamar de ridiculamente romântica, com o salão apenas para nós dois e com direito a beijo no final, foi isso que me contaram, depois quando fomos ao seu jipe parecíamos bobos, bobos apaixonados.**

**Acho que, acho não, tenho certeza que o que eu mais sentirei falta será ter Brian Kinney por perto. Sentir o seu cheiro pela manhã, abraçá-lo forte, beijá-lo docemente e claro, sem deixar de fora as maravilhosas noites de amor.**

**Claro que sentirei falta de Debbie, Emm, Ted, Lindz, Mel, JR, Gus, Michael e Ben, mas com certeza a pessoa que eu não deixarei de pensar será o Sr. Kinney, com todo seu jeito direto, sincero e “romântico” de ser.**

**Ok, voltando ao presente, estive pensando em deixar uma carta antes de ir, mas não sei se devo realmente fazê-lo. Brian talvez acabe rasgando-a, oh Deus, por que tudo tem que ser difícil? Para ser feliz terei que deixar o homem que amo em Pittsburgh? Eu lutei muito para conseguir um lugar no coração dele, agora que eu consegui terei que partir? Droga!**

**__ **

“ Brian , sei que você não gosta muito de cartas, mas eu precisava escrevê-la. De alguma forma, sei que voltaremos a nos encontrar, farei o possível para vir no Natal, Ação de Graças, Aniversário da Molly ou da minha mãe. Virei até no meu aniversário, só para poder te ver de novo. Ligue-me de vez em quando, e mesmo se não ligar, pode ter a certeza que onde eu estiver e com quem eu estiver, lembrarei de você, sentirei você, estarei com você, em seu coração. Eu Te Amo Brian Kinney, hoje e sempre, com amor Justin.”


End file.
